List of Kaylia: Space Avenger episodes
These are the episodes for Kaylia: Space Avenger. Season 1 (2004) #''Meet Kaylia'' - 02/27/2004 - Some years ago, Kaylia is captured by pirates and raised by them. Now, at age 16, she goes on a journey with her shipmates to explore a planet that is rumored to have a sunken ship buried under it. #''The Pirate Hunter'' - 03/05/2004 - Kaylia learns there is a target on her and the rest of the crew she works with's heads, as a mysterious bounty hunter decides to get the bounty. #''Cosmic Storm'' - 03/12/2004 - The Bootleg Sausage gets TBD. #''TBD'' - 03/19/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/26/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/02/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/09/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/16/2004 - TBD #''Space Sharks?!'' - 04/23/2004 - The Bootleg Sausage gets attacked by Space Sharks as Kaylia helps Mars and his crew fend them off. #''TBD'' - 04/30/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/07/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/14/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/21/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/28/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/04/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/11/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/18/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/25/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/02/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/09/2004 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/16/2004 - TBD #''The Siege at Carlmora'' - 07/23/2004 - Both Mar's crew and the solo pirate Creepybeard arrive at the planet Carlmora to find treasure as they both clash, things get worse when the Intergalactic Monarchy Soldiers invade the planet too, primarily to get Kaylia back to keep the planets in order with an iron fist. Season 2 (2004-2005) #''Castle Break'' - 12/31/2004 - Kaylia is captured by her parents, who attempt to turn her back into apparently what her destiny is, a cold hearted ruler. However, Jo and Trior break into the castle to break her out. #''TBD'' - 01/07/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/14/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/21/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/28/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/04/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/11/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/18/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/25/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/04/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/11/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/18/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/25/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/01/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/08/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/15/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/22/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/29/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/06/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/13/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/20/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/27/2005 - TBD Season 3 (2006-2007) #''TBD'' #''TBD'' #TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2007-2008) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2009-2010) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (2010-2011) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #TBD - 01/21/2011 - TBD